DOWCIP półwiecza
by akumaNakago
Summary: Opowiadanie pojedynkowe z Forum Mirriel. Po pokonaniu Voldemorta Harry nie wie, co ma ze sobą zrobić. Hermiona proponuje mu pracę związaną z jej najnowszym hobby. Skutki przyjęcia jej propozycji okazują się niemożliwe do przewidzenia...


**--------------------------------**

DOWCIP półwiecza

**--------------------------------**

* * *

**1 września 50 ATT**

- Serdecznie witam licznych szczęśliwców, którzy pomyślnie przeszli wstępne testy i zakwalifikowali się do naszego programu.

Wysoki mężczyzna w średnim wieku stał za pulpitem, na podwyższeniu. Niewielka widownia była prawie pusta, zebrało się tam może kilkanaście osób, nie więcej. Każda z nich zdawała sobie jednak sprawę z tego, że zwykle na inauguracji pojawiało się do pięciu nowo przyjętych.

- Ten rok jest dla nas szczególnie ważny, ponieważ w maju obchodziliśmy okrągłą rocznicę pierwszej dalekosiężnej podróży w czasie i przestrzeni, w związku z czym mamy obecnie rok... - mówiąc to, wskazał różdżką nad siebie, gdzie nagle pojawił się ogromny napis, tandetnie mieniący kolorami: "50 ATT". - Oczywiście nie jest to oficjalny kalendarz, jednak w instytucie takimi właśnie datami się posługujemy. W związku z czym proszę przysiąść fałdów, zrobić sobie porządną powtórkę z matematyki i jak najszybciej przestawić się na nasz sposób datowania. Inaczej będziecie mieli państwo problemy z chronologią na zajęciach z historii - uprzedził. - Moich zajęciach - dodał, uśmiechając się sztubacko i mrużąc oko. - Nazywam się Albus Severus Potter - ukłonił się lekko - jestem dyrektorem instytutu, koordynatorem programu rekrutacyjnego oraz wykładowcą szeroko pojętej historii. Zanim przekażę głos naszemu honorowemu prelegentowi, pierwszemu magicznemu chrononaucie, proszę o wysłuchanie mojego nudnego wykładu, który zatytułowałem "Wstęp do zajęć z historii DOWCIPu".

Sala nadal była kompletnie cicha, kiedy Albus przekładał kartki i odchrząkiwał, by zacząć:

- Historia naszego instytutu, zwanego od zarania Drobiazgowymi Obserwowaniami W Czasie I Przestrzeni, zaczęła się w czwartym roku BTT, kiedy to Hermiona Weasley, podówczas jeszcze Hermiona Granger, zawarła znajomość z innymi czarodziejami zafascynowanymi podróżami w czasie. Luźne kontakty niebawem przerodziły się w niewielką organizację...

*******

_Pytanie za sto punktów: kto mógł wymyślić nazwę, która po skróceniu przyjmuje tak idiotyczne brzmienie?_

_Szczególnie jeśli podpowiem, że George Weasley - a tym bardziej biedny Fred - nie miał z tym kompletnie nic wspólnego?_

_W porządku, DOWCIP to nie WESZ, ale muszę zauważyć, że Hermiona zawsze wykazywała dziwną tendencję do układania pokręconych nazw. I zwykle stawiała na swoim; mógł przecież wygrać prozaiczny Instytut Badania Czaso-Przestrzeni (i tak wszyscy zainteresowani nazywają DOWCIP "instytutem" na swoje potrzeby) albo chociaż Magiczne Podróże w Czasie i Przestrzeni - ale nie. DOWCIP pokonał wszystkie propozycje. Może dlatego, że kiedy na początku zbieraliśmy fundusze, większość niedoszłych sponsorów rzeczywiście uważała instytut za niezły żart..._

_Ja również. Wróciłem z trzyletniej podróży dokoła świata - wiecie, Gwiazdka w Tokio, karnawał w Rio, wiosna w Kenii, Nowy Rok w Nowym Jorku, karnawał w Wenecji... - i zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie wiem, co ze sobą dalej robić. W propozycjach pracy mogłem wybierać i przebierać; prawie każdy chciał zatrudnić Chłopca, Który Przeżył Tylko Po To, By Nas Wszystkich Uwolnić Od Voldemorta. Tylko że mnie się nie uśmiechała fucha figuranta, wizerunku firmy czy innego pomnika. Chciałem robić coś... a właściwie COŚ... ale nie potrafiłem się zorientować, co konkretnie. Tak, na pewno coś emocjonującego; jednak nie jako auror, bo tropienia Zła miałem dość do końca życia. Naprawdę. Ron mógł sobie nie wierzyć. Quidditch nadal był moją pasją; niestety nie widziałem się wśród zawodowców - kibice przychodziliby patrzeć na Harry'ego Pottera, a nie na ulubioną drużynę czy samą grę, jakkolwiek pasjonująca by nie była. Przyjaciele próbowali pomóc mi podjąć decyzję. Taki George, na przykład, wyszedł z pomysłem, żebym przejął posadę Slughorna w Hogwarcie. Nie odmówiłem, jednak spojrzałem na niego tak, że kulał się ze śmiechu przez dobre pół godziny; podejrzewam, że tylko w tym celu rzucił poronioną propozycją. Neville wielkodusznie, acz wyraźnie niechętnie, zaprosił mnie do udziału w ekspedycji naukowej, którą planował przeprowadzić z Luną w lasach Walii w poszukiwaniu chrapaków krętorogich czy jakichś innych dziwactw. Doceniałem jego poświęcenie, ale odmówiłem - przecież dopiero co wróciłem z dalekiej podróży. Ron był zadowolony ze swojej pracy, jednak powstrzymał się od zaproponowania mi podobnego stanowiska; podejrzewam, że trochę się obawiał, żebym go nie wyrugował z upragnionego etatu degustatora w Miodowym Królestwie. Swoją drogą, to miłe, że natura obdarzyła go mocno przyspieszoną przemianą materii, przynajmniej praca, której wciąż oddaje się z pasją, nigdy nie miała wpływu na jego sylwetkę._

_Hermiona była bardzo zaangażowana w projekt, jakim akurat się zajmowała. Prowadziła go poza pracą zawodową, w wolnych godzinach, przez co spała niewiele i miała zawalone weekendy. Wszystko to sprawiło, że mogła się ze mną zobaczyć prawie miesiąc po moim powrocie, kiedy już z nudów i frustracji zaczynałem wygryzać tynk ze ścian na Grimmauld Place 12. Może po części dlatego zainteresowało mnie to, o czym opowiadała. A może zaangażowałem się w program dlatego, że moja przyjaciółka nie potrafiła mówić o niczym innym, zaś to, co ujawniała, brzmiało naprawdę ciekawie..._

**15 grudnia 52 BTT**

Przystrojone świątecznie Hogsmeade przeżywało istne oblężenie. Do sklepów i gospód wpadały, by po jakimś czasie z nich wypaść, tłumy młodzieży, gorączkowo czyniącej ostatnie gwiazdkowe zakupy. Cicha, spokojna zazwyczaj wioska tętniła rozbawionymi głosami i śmiechem. Młodzież nawoływała się czasem i przez całą długość głównej ulicy, biegała, rzucała się śnieżkami. Każda inna osoba, jeśli tylko miała wybór, umykała do domu lub chowała się w jakimś przytulnym sklepie czy gospodzie i postanawiała spędzić tam kilka najbliższych godzin - wiadomo było, że przed kolacją rozwydrzona tusza wróci do szkoły.

Czarnowłosy trzydziestolatek był ewenementem. Przechadzał się między uczniami z szerokim uśmiechem, błyszczącymi oczyma śledząc popisy co bardziej brykających dzieciaków. Czasem na jego twarzy pojawiał się grymas tęsknoty, roztargnienia, żalu. Wtedy uśmiech bladł, oczy zasnuwała mgiełka wspomnień i mężczyzna przystawał, zadumany. Ale chwilę później gdzieś niedaleko trzaskały drzwi, ktoś wybuchał śmiechem albo rozlegał się pisk dziewczyny, której wepchnięto śnieg za kołnierz - młodzieniec lekko marszczył brwi, jakby przypominał sobie o pilnej sprawie, i rozglądał się badawczo, wyraźnie szukając kogoś wzrokiem. Kiedy nie znajdował, ponownie zatapiał się w radości nastolatków, by po jakimś czasie pogrążyć się w myślach; nastroje zmieniał nagle, jakby skacząc z jednego wierzchołka trójkąta na następny, zawsze dokładnie w tej samej kolejności. Szedł, przystawał, ruszał dalej. Cały czas podążając w tym samym kierunku, dotarł wreszcie do celu.

Przy tylnym wyjściu z Ponurego Ponuraka było pusto. Nic dziwnego, wąska uliczka nie oferowała rozrywek, a znajdująca się kawałek dalej plugawa apteka zdecydowanie nie przyciągała amatorów świątecznych zakupów. Mimo to gdzieś obok rozlegały się głosy. Niewyraźne, przyciszone, a jednak zdecydowanie gniewne. Mężczyzna przyspieszy kroku.

Wpadł na czwórkę uczniów - trzech Gryfonów i Ślizgonkę, sądząc po kolorach szalików - w idealnym momencie: dwóch chłopców i dziewczyna akurat wyrywali różdżki zza pazuchy, a ostatni stał z założonymi na piersiach rękoma i patrzył na przeciwniczkę z wyzywającym uśmieszkiem. Nowo przybyły nie wahał się, bez zastanowienia wkraczając w środek awantury.

- Czy to po gryfońsku atakować we trzech samotną dziewczynę? - zapytał, stając między stronami konfliktu, przodem do chłopców. - Powinniście się wstydzić, panowie.

Nie wyciągał różdżki, stał spokojnie, rozluźniony, z opuszczonymi rękoma. Dwójka trzymająca różdżki spojrzała na nastolatka między nimi, którego szyderczy uśmiech mocno już zbladł. Czując na sobie wzrok kolegów, chłopak zawahał się, by po chwili odwrócić się na pięcie i odejść bez słowa. Trzydziestolatek odprowadził Gryfonów spojrzeniem, a kiedy zniknęli za rogiem, odwrócił się do dziewczyny.

- Wszystko w porządku, Ali?

Ślizgonka wyglądała na zmieszaną.

- Czy ja pana znam?

*******

_- Teraz już tak - odpowiadam z lekkim uśmiechem._

_- Naprawdę? Jakoś mi się nie wydaje. Nawet nie wiem, jak się pan nazywa. - Wciąż nie chowa różdżki, wycelowanej teraz w ziemię. Nie ufa mi, czemu wcale się nie dziwię._

_- Możesz do mnie mówić Harry._

_- A ja mam na imię..._

_- Ali, wiem - wchodzę jej w słowo. Nie chcę słyszeć jej pełnego imienia, a tym bardziej imienia i nazwiska. Znam je, znam je teraz aż za dobrze, ale wolę, by pozostała dla mnie Ali. Przynajmniej do dnia swojej śmierci, której datę znam w wieku trzydziestu lat aż za dobrze. Okoliczności również. Jednak ona ode mnie nigdy się o tym nie dowie._

_- Tak na mnie wołają tylko moje młodsze siostry. - Lekko marszczy brew, kiedy kiwam głową. - Skąd pan o tym wie?_

_- Harry - poprawiam. - Sama mi powiedziałaś. Czy raczej powiesz, za jakieś siedem miesięcy - wyjaśniam, a ona wygląda na coraz bardziej otumanioną. Pewnie sam popadłbym w obłęd, gdyby obcy facet wyjawiał mi podobne rewelacje..._

_Dla niej to będzie za siedem miesięcy i szesnaście dni, nasze drugie spotkanie. Dla mnie miało ono miejsce prawie siedem lat temu. Wtedy poznałem Ali. Oraz Dianę i Lidię, jej młodsze, bliźniacze siostry. Jak żywy dzień ten staje przed moimi oczyma: suchy, upalny. Gorący wiatr, parzący skórę. Wtedy przypominam sobie - "Ups!". Prawie bym zapomniał o "Ups!"; chociaż przecież wiem, że nie zapomniałem o tym powiedzieć Ali, bo za siedem miesięcy - siedem lat temu - ona będzie wiedziała, będzie na to przygotowana. Czuję, jak ognisty rumieniec pali moje policzki, kiedy nachylam się, by wyszeptać jej do ucha kilka słów. Siedem lat minęło, a ja wciąż jestem tym zakłopotany. Siedem lat i tyle się w międzyczasie wydarzyło, a ja nadal pamiętam, jak się wtedy czułem. Ups!_

_Kiedy odsuwam się od niej, widzę, że i jej twarz płonie. Wielkimi, szeroko otwartymi ze zdziwienia oczyma patrzy na mnie, żeby się przekonać, że żartuję. Ale ja nie żartuję. Nawet nie kłamię. Mówię prawdę, tylko prawdę. Choć nie całą, nigdy nie całą._

_- Przyjdziesz? - pytam, chociaż znam odpowiedź. Oczywiście, że przyjdzie za siedem miesięcy, przecież przyszła siedem lat temu. Przyszłość jest ciągle w ruchu, to prawda, jednak jej przyszłość nie może się zmienić, bo jest moją przeszłością. W tych punktach w czasie i przestrzeni, gdzie już się spotkaliśmy w mojej przeszłości, spotkamy się w jej przyszłości i nic nie będzie miało na to wpływu. Dlatego wiem, że przyjdzie. Ale wiem też, że przyszła, bo ją o to poprosiłem. Więc proszę, a ona się zgadza._

_- Przyjdę - potakuje. Trochę głupio wiedzieć, że po prostu nie miała innego wyboru. Kiwam głową z wdzięcznością, którą jestem jej winien, mimo wszystko. Odwracam się i odchodzę, bo nie mogę tu marnować więcej czasu; muszę się aportować do Londynu, żeby wykonać zadanie, dla którego wysłano mnie prawie sześćdziesiąt lat w przeszłość. Tym razem obyło się bez "Ups!", to był błąd pierwszej podróży w czasie, tylko i wyłącznie pierwszej. W DOWCIPowym żargonie od tej pory nazywa się to właśnie "Ups!", ponieważ tak zareagowały wszystkie osoby, które w tym uczestniczyły: siedmiu czarodziejów w instytucie i ja, cofnięty o blisko pięćdziesiąt lat. Mogę się tylko domyślać, że oni po swoim "Ups!" wybuchnęli gromkim śmiechem; Hermiona zarzeka się, że wcale tak nie było, ale jakoś jej nie wierzę. Mnie, w każdym razie, wesoło wtedy nie było._

_- Wtedy powie mi pan więcej...? - Goni mnie ni to pytanie, ni to twierdzenie. Macham na pożegnanie, nie odpowiadając. Sama się dowie, wystarczająco szybko. Dowie się, czy moje dwudziestotrzyletnie ja było na tyle zawstydzone i wdzięczne zarazem, by cokolwiek wypaplać. Ja wiem, jak było, ale mnie nie wolno mówić o przyszłości. Staram się do tego stosować. Chyba że chodzi o "Ups!" - tego przecież nie mogłem zachować w tajemnicy._

**31 lipca 51 BTT**

Powietrze drżało. Przytłaczający ukrop lał się z nieba, prażąc plac zabaw niczym popcorn na patelni. Nie było zatem dziwne, że skwer był wyludniony... a właściwie nie byłoby dziwne, gdyby był kompletnie wyludniony. Jednak nie był. Na ławce pod jednym ze starych drzew, dających mnóstwo mało chłodnego cienia, siedziała ciemnowłosa dziewczyna. Nie należała do ślicznotek, ze swoim wydatnym nosem i długimi, cienkimi kosmykami, lepiącymi się do twarzy, ramion i pleców. Była jednak szczupła i zgrabna. A także spocona, co nie dziwiłoby nikogo, o ile ktokolwiek by przechodził nieopodal. Ale większość ludzi wydawała się zbyt mądra, by w taki dzień wyściubiać nos z domu, jeśli nie musiała. Widocznie dziewczyna była głupia. Albo coś ważnego skłoniło ją do opuszczenia cienistych murów.

Może dwójka dzieci, ku którym co jakiś czas kierowała wzrok. Mniej więcej trzyletnie dziewczynki bawiły się w piasku, nie zwracając uwagi na żar buchający z nieba. Szczebiotały do siebie w dziwnym języku, który na pewno nie był angielskim ani żadnym innym, znanym ogółowi ludzkości, narzeczem. Gdyby przyjrzeć się maluchom uważnie, można by dojść do wniosku, że posługiwały się bliźniaczym, mową znaną wyłącznie im, ponieważ były do siebie podobne jak dwie krople potu, którym błyszczały ich opalone ciałka.

Dziewczyna siedząca w cieniu rozejrzała się po placu kolejny raz, jakby na kogoś czekała. Z pewnością nie na dzieci, które obserwowała, kiedy przestawała lustrować wzrokiem okolicę. Na kogoś innego. Z biegiem czasu wydawała się być coraz bardziej zniecierpliwiona: wstała, przez chwilę krążyła wokół ławki, pod którą leżała spora torba, znowu usiadła, zakładając nogę na nogę. Kiwała stopą z gniewnym wyrazem twarzy, dopóki nie rozległo się bicie zegara, ogłaszającego pełną godzinę. Po trzech uderzeniach dziewczyna poderwała się z ławki, wyraźnie wściekła, zarzuciła torbę na ramię i powędrowała w kierunku piaskownicy, stawiając wielkie, rozzłoszczone kroki, które wzbijały tumany kurzu.

Nagle małe bliźniaczki spojrzały w to samo miejsce, gdzieś za plecami dziewczyny, i pisnęły zgodnie, zakrywając rękoma oczy. Najstarsza odwróciła się na pięcie, by kilka stóp za sobą zobaczyć młodego mężczyznę. Chwiał się na nogach, mocno zdezorientowany. I, co najciekawsze, był kompletnie nagi. Go-lu-sień-ki.

Dziewczyna zachichotała, uprzejmie zamykając oczy. Rzuciła na oślep torbę, wyraźnie celując w stronę mężczyzny, i powiedziała:

- Proszę. Możesz się ubrać.

Jak przystało na grzeczną nastolatkę, odwróciła się tyłem do mężczyzny, po czym otworzyła oczy, by spojrzeć na bliźniaczki. Wciąż zasłaniając twarze, dziewczynki ciekawie popatrywały spomiędzy palców. Nastolatka ze śmiechem przypadła do maluchów i na siłę odwróciła je od pasjonującego widowiska. Dzieci zapiszczały, nie potrafiąc wybrać między chichotem a protestem.

Wtedy po raz pierwszy odezwał się mężczyzna, który najwidoczniej dopiero odkrył swój kłopotliwy stan.

*******

_- Ups!_

_Jestem goły, jasna cholera! Zupełnie, całkowicie, totalnie roznegliżowany! Nie mam nawet slipek!_

_Hermiono, zabiję cię! Wytłukę was wszystkich, czarodzieje od siedmiu boleści, kiedy tylko wrócę do 2003 roku! Już was widzę, jak pokładacie się ze śmiechu, wpatrzeni w moje ciuchy i różdżkę, leżące pośrodku septagramu. Przynajmniej mam nadzieję, że tam zostały, zamiast podziewać się nie wiadomo gdzie. Bo jeśli zgubiliście moją różdżkę, to obiecuję, że pozazdrościcie losu Voldemortowi!_

_Pospiesznie ubieram się, wciągając bieliznę, spodenki i koszulę, wydobyte z torby, rzuconej mi przez nieznajomą dziewczynę. O dziwo wszystkie pasują jak ulał, jakby na mnie mierzone. To zastanawiające, ale sądzę, że mogę o tym pomyśleć później. Teraz mam ważniejsze sprawy na głowie._

_Wsunąwszy na stopy sandały, chrząkam znacząco. Nastolatka rozumie, o co chodzi; puszcza mniejsze dziewczynki, które cały czas trzymała, i odwraca się z uśmiechem. Wyciąga dłoń, którą grzecznościowo ujmuję._

_- Miło mi cię znów widzieć, Harry - mówi, lekko potrząsając ręką._

_Unoszę brew z namysłem._

_- Czy ja cię znam? - pytam niepewnie, a ona wybucha perlistym śmiechem. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego jest jej tak wesoło, ale uśmiecham się, bo podoba mi się jej śmiech. Jest radosny, świeży, orzeźwiający w tym przytłaczająco gorącym powietrzu._

_- Teraz już tak - odpowiada po chwili, krztusząc się śmiechem._

_Rozglądam się i stwierdzam, że nie znam tego miejsca. Patrzę na dziewczynę i bliźniaczki, wczepione w jej sukienkę, po czym dochodzę do wniosku, że żadnej z nich też nie znam. To dziwna sytuacja, ale chyba muszę się zacząć przyzwyczajać do takich niespodzianek, jeśli zamierzam jednak zostać etatowym chrononautą DOWCIPu. Rzeczywiście, Hermiono, ten cały twój instytut to niezły żart. Cha, cha, boki zrywać._

_- To jest Ali - mówią nagle unisono maluchy, brudnymi rączkami wskazując w górę, na twarz nastolatki._

_- Ali? - powtarzam z niedowierzaniem, kolejny raz mierząc nową znajomą wzrokiem. Nie wygląda na Araba, mimo czarnych włosów i opalonej skóry. A tym bardziej nie wydaje się być mężczyzną - stwierdzam z dziwną przyjemnością, kierując spojrzenie na dwie niewielkie wypukłości pod cienką tkaniną._

_- Jestem Ali. - Kiwa głową twierdząco. - Tak mnie nazywasz. Tak na mnie mówią moje młodsze siostry - dodaje, kierując oczy na bliźniaczki. - To jest Lidia - lekko popycha dziewczynkę stojącą po jej prawej ręce - a to Diana. - Wysuwa naprzód również drugą._

_Maluchy zgodnie patrzą na nastolatkę z oburzeniem, piszcząc jednocześnie:_

_- Na odwrót!_

_- Albo na odwrót - przyznaje Ali, wzruszając ramionami, a mnie od razu przypomina się pierwsze spotkanie z Fredem i George'em. Ciekawe, czy wszystkie bliźniacze pary są tak narwane, zastanawiam się, kiedy potrząsam umorusanymi dłońmi Diany i Lidii albo-na-odwrót._

_Starsza siostra zarzuca pustą torbę na ramię._

_- Porozmawiamy? Niedaleko jest przyjemna restauracja - rzuca propozycję, a ja rumienię się, kiedy uświadamiam sobie, że przecież jestem bez grosza. - Zapłacę - zapewnia, jakby wiedziała, co chodzi mi po głowie. Cóż, może wie, skoro podobno mnie zna, myślę, idąc za nią._

**21 marca 48 BTT**

Wiosna tego roku szalała. Bardzo wcześnie rozkwitły pierwsze kwiaty, zazieleniła się młoda trawa, trysnęły kolorami przydomowe ogródki. Słońce grzało przyjemnie i wiała lekka bryza od morza, niosąc wyraźną woń świeżych ryb, mieszającą się z aromatem kwitnących roślin.

Młody mężczyzna zmarszczył nos z niesmakiem. Widać był obcy w Felixstowe, bo mieszkańcy miasteczka od dzieciństwa przyzwyczajali się do wybuchowej mieszanki zapachów ich rodzinnych stron. Teraz mijali przybysza, niespiesznie podążając do pracy, sklepu czy domu, grzejąc twarze w ciepłych promieniach, korzystając z hojności Pani Wiosny. Uśmiechali się, jakby na świecie nie było żadnych więcej zmartwień, jak te nieliczne obłoczki, z rzadka zasłaniające szczodrobliwe oblicze słońca. Młodzieńcowi nie pozostało nic innego, jak odpowiedzieć uśmiechem na uśmiech i kłaniać się lekko, kiedy ktoś go zaczepiał, by wymienić kilka niezobowiązujących słów. Felixstowe wyglądało na bezpieczną przystań, pełną miłych ludzi, miejsce, w którym warto zamieszkać, ciesząc się przyjaźnią sąsiadów.

Tak wyglądało. Ale wygląd wielu rzeczy potrafi zmylić. Wygląd wielu osób, które wydają się tobie sprzyjać.

Albo tych, którzy niby są brzydcy i nieprzyjaźni, a w rzeczywistości...

Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko, przeczesując dłonią czarną czuprynę. Potrząsnął głową, jakby chciał przegonić nieproszone myśli, i ruszył dalej.

Wyraźnie wiedział, dokąd się kieruje, choć, z drugiej strony, musiał tam rzadko bywać, bo błądził. Kilka razy zaszedł w niewłaściwą uliczkę, z której po chwili się wycofywał, z namysłem szukając innej drogi. Ale ostatecznie trafił: stanął przed niewielkim domkiem z zakurzonymi szybami. Zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się brudnym oknom i wysokiej trawie, w której z trudem można było zauważyć jaskrawe kwiaty. Z zaniepokojoną miną doskoczył do drzwi i zapukał energicznie. Po chwili powtórzył uderzenia, tym razem mocniejsze, a w końcu zaczął walić w drewno tak, że prawie je rozłupał swoją z pozoru delikatną pięścią.

Kiedy przed sąsiednie domy wyszli zdenerwowani mieszkańcy, torturowane drzwi wreszcie się uchyliły. Stanęła w nich młoda kobieta z podpuchniętymi oczyma, trzymająca w ręce chusteczkę i nieprzytomnie wpatrująca się w gościa. Mrugała przez chwilę niepewnie, po czym zarzuciła ramiona na szyję mężczyzny.

- Harry... Och, Harry... - szlochała.

*******

_Ali, och, Ali, myślę, obejmując ją mocno. Co się stało, malutka?_

_Lecz przecież nie, ona nie jest już malutka. Wręcz przeciwnie, jest teraz starsza ode mnie. Tylko o rok, ale ponieważ przy dwóch poprzednich spotkaniach zawsze była młodsza, to różnica jest dla mnie bardzo duża. Już nie jest dla mnie młodszą siostrą. Najwyżej starszą. I teraz moja starsza siostra potrzebuje pociechy. A ja nawet nie wiem, dlaczego._

_- Wejdźmy do środka - mówię cicho, wciąż tuląc ją w ramionach. Sąsiedzi wyglądają na mocno zainteresowanych widowiskiem, choć nie można ich twarzom odmówić wyrazu współczucia. Widać stało się coś naprawdę złego._

_Ali nie puszcza mnie, ale pozwala się zaprowadzić do salonu. Wnętrze jest puste i ciche, jak nigdy. Diana i Lidia nie rzucają się na mnie niczym wygłodniałe harpie, matka dziewcząt nie wita mnie ciepło w progu kuchni, ojciec nie okupuje kanapy z gazetą w rękach. Dom wydaje się wyludniony - może dlatego sprawia wrażenie wszechogarniającego smutku. A może to przez Ali, która nadal płacze rozpaczliwie._

_Sadzam ją na kanapie i rozglądam się. To niczego nie zmienia, nikt nie wychodzi z łazienki, bliźniaczki nie wychylają się z kątów, ciesząc się udaną zabawą w chowanego, nie zbiegają po schodach, robiąc więcej hałasu, niż całe stado Weasleyów. Jedynym dźwiękiem jest chlipanie jedynej osoby, która przebywa tu ze mną. Przeraża mnie to. Boję się, że moje domysły są słuszne, że naprawdę nikogo więcej w domu nie ma. I nigdy już nie będzie. Cóż innego mogę sądzić, biorąc pod uwagę zachowanie Ali._

_Robię herbatę w pustej, brudnej kuchni. Muszę coś robić, czymś się zająć. Kiedy wpycham kubek z gorącym napojem w trzęsące się dłonie dziewczyny... nie, młodej kobiety już, gdy przytrzymuję go, by mogła drżącymi rękoma unieść go do ust i upić łyk, upewnia mnie w moich przekonaniach. Wypadek samochodowy. Tylko tyle mówi. Tylko tyle mi trzeba._

_Chcę zapomnieć, gdzie jestem, chcę nie wiedzieć, co się stało. Próbuję uciec od rozpaczy. Mojej. Jej. Tulę Ali w łagodnym uścisku, ale myślami jestem daleko, prawie równo pięćdziesiąt pięć lat w przyszłości. Czy raczej w teraźniejszości. Przynajmniej mojej. Mojej, moich przyjaciół, mojej przyszłej żony, moich przyszłych dzieci, które na pewno będę z nią miał. Na pewno._

_Jutro się żenię. No, może niekoniecznie jutro, bo nie wiem przecież, ile dni tym razem będę musiał spędzić w przeszłości. Tego jeszcze nie potrafimy kontrolować. Przynajmniej Hermiona zapewnia, że "jeszcze". Ale, jak zwykle, wrócę kilka minut po tym, jak opuściłem septagram - siódemka czarodziejów, stojących na wierzchołkach gwiazdy, nawet nie zdąży się znudzić. Ja zaś w czasie spędzonym w przeszłości mogę zrobić wiele. Czasem aż mnie martwi, jak wiele..._

_No dobrze, wrócę. Dzisiaj, jutro, za tydzień - nieważne. Wrócę w sam czas na wieczór kawalerski, spędzony głównie z braćmi mojej narzeczonej; trudno, żeby było inaczej, kiedy przyszła panna młoda ma aż tylu braci. Na pewno pojawi się cała piątka, a i Fred raczej nie odpuści imprezy, czając się gdzieś za zasłoną, skąd będzie nas mógł obserwować równie dobrze, jak my nie będziemy mogli widzieć jego. Zjawi się Neville, który już wrócił ze Szkocji, po triumfalnym odkryciu nargli, które oczywiście zyskały nazwę gatunkową narglus pomylunus. Obiecał być Dean i Seamus oraz kilku DOWCIPnych chłopaków... Oczywiście żadnych dziewczyn, to ma być wieczór KAWALERSKI! Ginny z koleżankami będą miały własne przyjęcie, pewnie spokojniejsze, skoncentrowane wokół Teddy'ego, którego jak zwykle "wypożyczą" od babci, skupiające się na rozmowach o dzieciach i innych takich... Rumienię się, podejrzewając, o czym więcej przypuszczalnie będą rozmawiać przyjaciółki mojej przyszłej żony._

_Ali tymczasem uspokaja się w moich ramionach. Czuję, jak gładzi mnie po plecach, czuję jej dłonie pod koszulą, na skórze. Jej usta znajdują moje i wpijają się w nie łapczywie. Jej wargi są wilgotne; kiedy je oblizuję, mam na języku sól. Jasne, przecież płakała. Koncentruję się na niej, na jej potrzebach, wyrzucając z głowy myśli o przyszłości. Przecież jeszcze nie jestem żonaty, kołacze mi w głowie. Jeszcze nie. Dzisiaj... albo jutro... albo za tydzień będzie mój wieczór kawalerski. Co narzeczeni wtedy robią? Pocieszają przyjaciółki?_

_Okluduję umysł. Dzięki, profesorze. Czasem naprawdę przydają się te pana drakońskie lekcje._

**21 marca 44 BTT**

Ulica była posępna, jakby zmęczona życiem. Wręcz robiła wrażenie martwej. Domy pochylały się pod nieznośnym ciężarem dachów, łypiąc na dziurawą jezdnię przygnębiająco brudnymi ślepiami okien. Śmieciami na chodniku nie poruszał najlżejszy podmuch wiatru, wszystko zastygło w oczekiwaniu na koniec świata albo inny cud. Gdzieś niedaleko przebiegł kot... a może szczur, potrącając pustą puszkę, która toczyła się przez chwilę, ożywiając krajobraz i eter. Od ściany jednego z budynków odkleił się drobny chłopiec, wcześniej sprawiający wrażenie kolejnej plamy na tynku. Powoli, niechętnie ruszył w dół ulicy, oglądając się raz po raz za siebie. Minę miał ponurą, zaciętą, był chudy, czarnowłosy, nieładny; gdyby był dziewczynką, pierwszą myślą na jego widok byłoby zapewne określenie "mała wiedźma". Ale nie był nią. A z "małym czarodziejem" naprawdę się nie kojarzył. Choć powinien.

Z domu, przy którym dziecko wcześniej stało, wyszła kobieta, łudząco do malca podobna. Szybko dogoniła synka, oglądając się niespokojnie co jakiś czas, i chwyciła go za rączkę, by pociągnąć dalej. Chłopiec nie protestował, choć musiał biec, by nadążyć za pospiesznymi krokami. Patrzył przez pewien czas przed siebie, przyglądając się drodze, którą miał podążyć, po czym kierował wzrok na matkę, a wtedy w jego oczach pojawiał się ciepły blask. Usta formowały nieme słowo "wiedźma", które dziecko smakowało z wyraźną przyjemnością, a ze spojrzenia biła duma. Malec kontemplował twarz matki, póki mógł, po czym ponownie zwracał uwagę na przeszkody na chodniku i wracał wzrokiem do kobiety. Tak przeszli kilka przecznic, by znaleźć się w innym świecie.

Plac zabaw był kolorowy, pełen przedmiotów, służących zabawie, wysprzątany i pogodny. I pusty, ale żadnemu z nich najwidoczniej to nie przeszkadzało. Chłopiec poczekał, aż matka usiądzie na ławce w cieniu starego drzewa, po czym spojrzał pytająco. Wskazała mu piaskownicę i dziecko posłusznie skierowało do niej kroki. Nie wymienili jednego słowa.

Malec bawił się spokojnie, przesypując piasek, drążąc w nim tunele i usypując kopce; kobieta obserwowała go uważnie, z czułością i troską w zaniepokojonych oczach. Czasem rozglądała się uważnie, z obawą, potem wracała wzrokiem do synka. Bywało, że ich spojrzenia spotykały się, bo dziecko również często patrzyło na nią. Wtedy uśmiechali się oboje, blado, nieśmiało, trochę niepewnie. I, jakby bojąc się, że ktoś ich na tym przyłapie, zaraz w panice lustrowali okolicę.

Aż wreszcie ktoś naprawdę ich przyłapał.

Szczupły mężczyzna wszedł na skwer powoli, z wahaniem. Był jeszcze młody, ale jego twarz znaczyły już pierwsze zmarszczki - w większości będące świadectwem życia pełnego uśmiechów - a w czarnych włosach można było dostrzec nieliczne srebrne nitki. Kiedy zbliżał się do kobiety, ona wstała. I uśmiechnęła się. Położyła dłoń na ramieniu dziecka, które podeszło do niej od razu, patrząc na nowo przybyłego lękliwie.

- Ali - przywitał się mężczyzna z lekkim skinieniem.

- Harry - odpowiedziała spokojnie. Popchnęła lekko chłopca, jakby chciała go pokazać. - To jest mój syn - oznajmiła z głęboką dumą.

*******

_I twój, mówi jej spojrzenie._

_- Wiem - przyznaję cicho, podczas gdy serce trzepocze w klatce żeber jak oszalałe. Moje dziecko. Mój pierworodny._

_Chcę krzyczeć. Chcę śpiewać. Ale nikomu nigdy nie powiem._

_Wiesz, synku, że masz dwóch młodszych braci i siostrzyczkę? Tak, młodszych, o wiele, wiele lat, a jednocześnie o głupich kilka miesięcy. Przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o Jamesa, on jest poczęty kilka tygodni po ślubie, tyle jeszcze umiem policzyć. Czasem się zastanawiam, jak dobry w arytmetyce jest twój ojciec, malutki. Może aż za dobry, sądząc po wyrazie twojej twarzyczki._

_- Jestem Harry. - Wyciągam dłoń._

_Dziecko patrzy na Ali pytająco, a po jej zezwalającym skinieniu podaje mi swoją malutką rączkę. Potrząsam nią delikatnie, bo temu malcowi z pewnością nie trzeba żadnego szarpania. Widzę, że docenia mój gest i jest wdzięczny. Uprzejmie szura nogami, przedstawiając się. Odruchowo kiwam głową - przecież wiem, jak ma na imię. Jakże mógłbym nie wiedzieć..._

_- Biegnij się bawić, kochanie. - Matka popycha go lekko, a on oddala się niezdecydowanie. Siada w piaskownicy tak, by mieć nas na oku, i tylko udaje, że coś buduje._

_- Dobrze, że jest do ciebie tak podobny - mówię, a ona tylko kiwa głową. Pewnie nigdy się nie dowiem, na ile przypominał mnie, kiedy się urodził, i do czego musiała się posunąć Ali, by stracił wszelkie moje cechy wyglądu. Nie przypuszczam, żeby chciała, by mąż się zorientował. Ale on, niestety, raczej nie był tak głupi._

_- Byłem na waszym ślubie - wyznaję po chwili namysłu. Ona nie patrzy na mnie, całą uwagę poświęcając dziecku. Naszemu synowi. Naprawdę się cieszę, że potrafi tak mocno go kochać, po tym, co jej zrobiłem. Co zrobiłem im. - Przepraszam - szepczę z autentycznym żalem. Nie mogłem inaczej, nawet, gdybym wiedział, nie mógłbym inaczej, nigdy nie było takiej możliwości. To nie mój czas, nie moje miejsce. Jestem tylko wędrowcem, podróżnym, który zabłądził w nieodpowiednim meandrze. - Naprawdę mi przykro - dodaję, kiedy ona wciąż milczy, patrząc w kierunku piaskownicy._

_- Wiem - wzdycha w końcu ciężko. - Rozumiem. Wszystko rozumiem. To przecież nawet nie twoja wina, to ja chciałam..._

_- Nie - przerywam jej ostro. Zaniepokojone tonem głosu dziecko wstaje, by zaraz z powrotem przykucnąć, w odpowiedzi na gest matki. Teraz już chłopiec nie odrywa od nas wzroku, mierząc mnie ponurym spojrzeniem. - Mogłem przecież odmówić, byłem dorosły, wiedziałem, co robię, na Merlina._

_- Tak. - Kiwa głową. - Oboje byliśmy dorośli. - Milknie w zadumie. - I, wiesz - podejmuje po chwili, jakby się na coś zdecydowała - jestem ci wdzięczna, Harry. Dałeś mi wtedy najpiękniejszy prezent. Dałeś mi to, co jest dla mnie w życiu najdroższe, za co chętnie się poświęcę. Dałeś mi, wcześniej nawet, cel. Nie chciałam istnieć, kiedy cała moja rodzina zginęła. A ty dałeś mi nową rodzinę, coś, ku czemu mogę podążać. Bez końca. - Długo przygląda się dziecku, a ja nie chcę jej przeszkadzać, więc się nie odzywam. - On jest naprawdę niesamowity - mówi ostatecznie, a jej głos jest pełen niewysłowionej miłości._

_- Rzeczywiście, jedyny w swoim rodzaju._

_Patrzy na mnie z zaskoczeniem; czuję na sobie jej zszokowany wzrok, kiedy uważnie przyglądam się malcowi. Z wzajemnością._

_- Znasz go?_

_- Znałem - koryguję, wciąż skupiony na dziecku. I dopiero, kiedy Ali z jękiem wciąga powietrze, kładąc dłonie na ustach, orientuję się, co powiedziałem. Och, nie..._

_- W twojej teraźniejszości - matka dokładnie waży słowa, jakby nie chcąc przesadzić w żadną stronę - on już nie żyje? - upewnia się zmartwiałym głosem._

_Potakuję w milczeniu i nie mówimy już nic, oboje wlepiając wzrok w nasze nad wiek poważne, skazane na śmierć dziecko._

**20 grudnia 27 BTT**

Peron dziewiąty i trzy czwarte londyńskiego dworca rozbrzmiewał głosami zdezorganizowanego tłumu. Z pociągu, który wciąż posapywał zmęczeniem po dopiero co zakończonej podróży, wysypywały się nastolatki w szerokiej rozpiętości wieku, płci, wyglądu i charakteru. Ogromna większość twarzy oraz głosów, zarówno nowo przybyłych, jak i oczekujących na nich, wyrażała radość ze spotkania. Czy może z powodu perspektywy spędzenia wspólnie najbliższych dni.

Wysoki, zgrabny chłopak wyskoczył z wagonu, by zaraz rzucić się na parę staruszków. Złapał ich oboje naraz długimi ramionami i uniósł nieco w mocnym uścisku.

- Mamciu, papciu - wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu już po tym, jak obdarował rodziców głośnymi całusami w pomarszczone policzki - co dostanę na Gwiazdkę? - Oczy błyszczały mu podnieceniem, kiedy wcielił się w kogoś młodszego o dobre dziesięć lat.

Ojciec zmierzwił potargane kosmyki, wspinając się na palce, by dosięgnąć głowy tyczkowatego syna. Matka zachichotała jak pierwszoroczna uczennica Hogwartu. Oboje uśmiechnęli się do młodzieńca, który dołączył do rodziny chwilę później.

- Dzień dobry - przywitał się uprzejmie.

- Witaj, Syriuszu. - Skłonił się grzecznie pierwszy chłopak, manierycznie wyciągając dłoń. - Jak tobie minęła podróż, drogi chłopcze? - ciągnął, kiedy przyjaciel z namaszczeniem potrząsał ujętą rękę.

- Dziękuję, dobrze - odparł Syriusz, ściskając palce kolegi. - Tylko, wie pan, nie potrafię zrozumieć... - zmarszczył brwi w udawanym namyśle, po czym bez uprzedzenia rzucił się wyższemu na szyję - coś pan taki oficjalny!

- Ty zacząłeś - dyszał pierwszy w ciasnym uścisku.

- Wcale że nie, bo ty!

Starsza para pokładała się ze śmiechu.

Prawie nikt nie zauważył niepozornego, brzydkiego chłopaka, który przemykał bokiem, wyraźnie starając się nie zostać dostrzeżonym. Tylko miedzianowłosa dziewczyna z dziwnie zasmuconym wyrazem twarzy odprowadziła go wzrokiem. Tylko szczupły, szpakowaty mężczyzna podążył za chłopakiem skrycie.

Śledził go aż do gmachu biblioteki, gdzie młodzieniec obok jednego z krzeseł pozostawił kufer, by zapuścić się między regały. Kiedy wrócił z naręczem książek, starszy pan już siedział przy jego stoliku.

- Przepraszam, ale to miejsce jest zajęte - powiedział chłopak, wyraźnie siląc się na uprzejmość.

- Wiem - przyznał siwowłosy. - Dlatego tu usiadłem.

- Aha. A kim niby pan jest?

- Nazywam się Harry Potter.

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami, jakby niczego mu to nie mówiło.

*******

_- Jestem twoim ojcem - kontynuuję niezrażony._

_Dzisiaj po raz pierwszy, odkąd pamiętam, miałem okazję przyjrzeć się własnemu ojcu. Dzisiaj znowu spotkałem mojego chrzestnego, o tyleż młodszego i radośniejszego. Dzisiaj pewnie zobaczyłbym Remusa i może nawet Petera, ale musiałem opuścić peron, by podążyć za swoim synem. By dołączyć do niego w miejscu, które uważał za dom. By przynieść mu dobrą nowinę._

_Choć on chyba tak nie uważa, po wyrazie jego twarzy oceniając. Wygląda na kompletnie oszołomionego. Nie dziwię mu się. Ani temu, że chwilę później jego mina staje się doskonale odpychająca - obrzydzenie to coś, co świetnie potrafi pokazać. Nie potrzebuje do tego słów, a mimo to ich używa._

_- Wynoś się - syczy z nienawiścią. Chciałbym. Ale nie chcę. Przecież muszę mu wyjaśnić, wytłumaczyć..._

_- To miejsce publiczne - rozpieram się na krześle, zakładając ręce na piersiach - mam takie samo prawo tu przebywać, jak ty._

_- Ach tak..._

_- Tak - potwierdzam zdecydowanie._

_On zastanawia się chwilę, podczas gdy jego dłoń błądzi przy pasku. Świetnie wiem, o co mu chodzi, przecież znam go nie od dzisiaj: decyduje, czy ma mnie przekląć, czy dać sobie spokój. Wybiera wyjście mądrzejsze._

_- Świetnie. - Podniósłszy się, ujmuje rączkę kufra._

_- Poczekaj, Severusie - mówię i zaraz obserwuję, jak cała krew odpływa mu z twarzy, pozostawiając ją o kilka tonów bielszą, co wcześniej wydawało się niemożliwe. Ale cóż, mój syn pełen jest niespodzianek i nie takimi rzeczami potrafi zaskakiwać._

_Ciężko opada na krzesło, wlepiając we mnie nienawistne spojrzenie._

_- Czego chcesz?_

_- Porozmawiać._

_- Proszę. - Wykonuje zapraszający gest, dając jednocześnie znać w każdy możliwy sposób, że rozmowę uważa za wykluczoną._

_Biorę głęboki oddech i opowiadam. On udaje, że nie słucha, choć wiem, że jest inaczej. Chłonie każde moje słowo, cały praktycznie zamieniony w słuch. Bo przecież chce, on chce dowiedzieć się, jaka była jego matka, zanim poczuła się zmuszona wyjść za mąż za Tobiasza Snape'a, chce się dowiedzieć, że ona miała kiedyś kochającą rodzinę, która była przeznaczona również jemu, gdyby nie głupi wypadek samochodowy. Chce się dowiedzieć, dlaczego ojciec - człowiek, którego przez całe życie uważał za ojca - tak bardzo go nie znosił. Chce to wszystko wiedzieć prawie tak mocno, jak ja mu chcę to wyjawić._

_Kiedy kończę, nie mam wątpliwości, że nie mogę do zostawić z tą wiedzą. Musiałem mu to wszystko opowiedzieć, wyjaśnić, wytłumaczyć się. Cóż, zrobiłem, co zamierzałem, a teraz muszę posprzątać. Ukrytą pod blatem stołu ręką ujmuję różdżkę._

_- Przykro mi - mówię, patrząc w wypełnione wszystkimi znanymi mi negatywnymi uczuciami oczy. - Obliviate - szepczę, po czym dodaję jeszcze ciszej: - Zapomnij, synu. Zapomnij ojca, który nie jest ciebie wart._

**1 września 50 ATT**

- Przypuszczam, ze rozumiecie teraz, państwo, dlaczego program szkolenia obejmuje naukę runów i numerologię, jak również mugoloznastwo i czarodziejoznastwo. Dwa pierwsze przedmioty są niezbędne do rzucenia zaklęć cofających w czasie, bo nadal używamy w tym celu septagramów wyrysowanych z ciągów liczbowych i z wpisanymi strategicznie runami, chociaż nie potrzebujemy już do tego siedmiu czarodziejów - wyjaśniał Albus Severus Potter, kończąc przemówienie. - Mugoloznastwo i czarodziejoznastwo jest dla tych słuchaczy, którzy nie udowodnią nam dogłębnej znajomości obu środowisk; chrononauci muszą wiedzieć, jak się poruszać wśród ludzi. Do tego mamy historię - skłonił się lekko - oraz, na drugim roku, etykę zawodową. Dopiero na drugim roku - podniósł nieco głos, by przebić się przez szmer zdumionych szeptów - bo do tego czasu zdołamy odsiać tych z was, którzy do tej pracy się jednak nie nadają. - Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. - To ciężka, niebezpieczna i niekiedy niewdzięczna robota, ale o tym opowie wam już wasz przyszły wykładowca etyki, mój ojciec, Harry Potter. - Wskazał ręką na siwowłosego mężczyznę, siedzącego skromnie z boku.

- Ten staruszek, to ma być Harry Potter? - zdziwił się jeden z pary młodych mężczyzn, usadowionych w pierwszym rzędzie na widowni. - Przecież on ma ze sto lat!

- No co ty. - Sąsiad szturchnął go łokciem, piorunując wzrokiem. - Przecież on niedawno skończył siedemdziesiąt trzy lata.

- Wygląda na sto dwadzieścia - odburknął pierwszy ciszej, z wyraźną urazą w głosie.

Rzeczony Harry Potter powoli, jakby z wysiłkiem, podniósł się z krzesła.

*******

_Dobry jest, przyznaję w duchu. Muszę zwrócić na niego uwagę Lily, chłopak zdaje się mieć niezwykły zmysł obserwacji._

_Sto dwadzieścia... Może nie aż tyle, ale faktycznie mam przeszło sto lat. Z tego dobrych kilkadziesiąt spędzonych poza swoim czasem, w bliższej czy dalszej przeszłości. Najczęściej jako zwykły obserwator, ale czasem udało mi się nieźle namieszać w cudzych żywotach. Oraz w swoim._

_Zbliżając się do pulpitu, udostępnionego mi przez najmłodszego syna, przypominam sobie pierwsze w moim życiu spotkanie z Severusem Snape'em. Tę lodowatą nienawiść w jego czarnych oczach. Oczywiście, nie mógł pamiętać, że jestem jego ojcem, w wieku pięćdziesięciu ośmiu lat rzucałem lepsze Obliviate, niż sam Lockhart kiedykolwiek. Podświadomość jednak z pewnością mówiła mu, jakie uczucia ma żywić do chudego dzieciaka o niepokojąco zielonych oczach, który spieprzył mu życie ponad wszelkie wyobrażenie. Albo dopiero je spieprzy. Nieważne. Przyszłość w przeszłości, w przyszłości przeszłość - wielki Ouroboros bez początku i końca._

_Zapewne zawsze wydawało mu się, że nienawidzi mnie przez mojego ojca; ciekawe, co by pomyślał, wiedząc, że jest inaczej, że nienawidzi mnie przez swojego ojca. Chyba by nie uwierzył._

_Czy kiedy umrę i spotkamy się znowu, ty już z odzyskaną pamięcią, wybaczysz mi, synku?_

* * *

**--------------------**

KONIEC

**--------------------**

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarz - na razie (?) jedyny ;-) - który pojawił się pod tym tekstem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk __**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._

_**Anula93**__ Dziękuję za miłe słowo. Bardzo się starałam, aby nie był to taki tekst, jak wydaje się na początku ;-). Scena, którą przedstawiłaś w komentarzu, jest bardzo... hm... ciekawa. Lubię temat paradoksów czasowych, opowiadania i powieści, w których ludzie podróżują w czasie. W takich przypadkach tyle może się nie udać, pójść nie po myśli chrononautów... Podróże w czasie są naprawdę fascynujące. Będę o tym jeszcze pisała, oj będę. Wizja Severusa_syna_Harry'ego, który jednocześnie jest ojcem Harry'ego, zawiązała mi umysł na supełek. Niesamowity pomysł. Szkoda, że nie mój ;-). Oczywiście, że "coś takiego" ma prawo znaleźć się w komentarzu - w komentarzach na ma prawo znaleźć się wszystko. W granicach odpowiedniego słownictwa, naturalnie... Możesz zatem dokańczać co chcesz._


End file.
